


Practice Makes Perfect?

by youweremyworstx



Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, Dylan O'Brien - Freeform, Dylucy - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Lucy Hale - Freeform, Romance, dylan o'brien and lucy hale - Freeform, lucy hale and dylan o'brien - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7954360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youweremyworstx/pseuds/youweremyworstx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dylan and Lucy have been best friends since they were toddlers. They shared everything together, so when they decide they might as well share their first time together, things get complicated. Lucy starts to think that maybe best friends just isn't enough for her anymore...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Are You Sure?

"Are you positive you want to do this?" Dylan's voice was soft, pulling back from the kiss. Looking at the girl before him, his best friend since before he could even remember, standing topless in the same bedroom they used to play Chutes and Ladders in when they were little.

Dylan and Lucy had known one another since they were four. Dylan's dad, who had lost his wife; Dylan's mom to cancer had thought it was time for a change, and that brought him to Seattle, moving in next door to Lucy and her mom, who had been single since the time Lucy's dad found out she was pregnant.

The two bonded instantly as they often had play dates, attended all the same schools and had so much in common that it wasn't a shock any time one finished the other's sentence.

They shared everything together- this would just be another something to add to the list.

_"If you ask me that one more time I'll just put my shirt back on now, you got it?"_ Lucy was stern, bossy- as Lucy had been their entire lives.

Pulling away from his embrace, Lucy stood, staring at him, waiting for his turn.

_"Come on, I took my shirt off now it's your turn."_

Dylan grimaced, still unsure that having sex with his best friend was going to be the smartest decision.

It had all started a few weeks ago. They had been laying outside on his trampoline as they did most nights, discussing college and the future and the lack of experience that either one of them had.

Dylan had a few girlfriends through middle school and the first years of high school, but had never gotten past first base. Lucy, on the other hand had much less. She didn't even get her first kiss until the end of sophomore year from her biology partner.

Both had decided that they didn't want to go into their first day of senior year being a virgin. Throughout the last couple of years they had heard from so many of their classmates how awful the first time was, and they both had sort of just decided it would be best to do it with someone they loved, and someone they knew that no matter what they could trust. Dylan, however was slightly hesitant and didn't want anything between them to change.

"Damnit don't be bossy right now it's not sexy." Dylan shouted as he pulled his shirt over his head.

Lucy examined him, not being able to help but notice he had shaved the trail of hair near his belly button.

_"Okay okay sorry I forgot you need to feel manly. Mum's the word."_ Lucy smirked, quickly unbuttoning her denim shorts, while simultaneously kicking off her Converse shoes.

Dylan took in the sight of her before him. She wore a matching laced bra with a small laced thong, the one he had picked out when she dragged him into Victoria's Secret. He never thought it possible, but she looked beautiful.

Without another word, Dylan removed his belt and jeans and kicked them to the floor.

Lucy then proceeded to reach for her bra and unhook it, tossing it to the growing pile of clothes on her bedroom floor.

"Nice." He said, then going to make his final reveal, removing his boxers.

_"From what I've read that's pretty standard, good job."_ Lucy nodded, trying not to stare at him too closely before removing the small fabric some called underwear.

They were both fully nude, and stood there for a moment looking one another over, neither one of them ever seeing the other in such a way before.

Dylan made his way towards her again, his body rubbing against her lower half caused him to let out a small groan, and to stop himself he placed a kiss against her forehead before he grabbed the box of condoms from her nightstand.

Thank God they had been taught how to put one on a banana in 8th grade health class or they would have been downright clueless.

Lucy got under the covers while he slid the plastic over himself and then pulled the sheets over himself, hovering over her, wanting to just double check once more that this was what she wanted.

_"I want this."_ Lucy said, her orbs locked into his, as he smiled shyly, "me too." He assured her, and without another word he lowered himself into her, sliding ever so slowly, wanting to stop the moment he could see her wincing.

_"Keep going."_ She whispered, trying desperately not to show him how much it hurt.

He did as she told him until finally he could feel himself all the way inside of her, and he released a small gasp, the sensation overcoming his body as he began to thrust in and out of her.

"You're so beautiful." He muttered against her earlobe as she trailed her fingernails against the small of his back, his thrusts grew stronger and more intense, before he felt as he couldn't take it anymore.

"I-I think I'm gonna..." Dylan quivered, burying his head into the nape of her neck, reaching his climax and planting small kisses along her collarbone.

Moments later he rolled off of top of her. Both of them were out of breath and silent until finally Lucy looked in his direction, a soft smile on her slightly flushed lips.

_"I think we need to try it again."_ She giggled, pressing her lips against his cheek and once again pressing his body onto hers.

He groaned, "alright alright this time no condom you think?"

The two had been talking about this for a little over a month now, and they had tried to get every detail down, including whether or not to try it this way, just to see if it really made any difference. Lucy was on the pill, and the two of them clearly didn't have to worry about anything unsafe with one another.

She nodded, and he smiled, leaning in to kiss her again, only this time it was much more intense- and they were both more hungry for one another.


	2. Welcome to Senior Year...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Dylan and Lucy's first day of senior year. Same classrooms, same hallways, same people they've known all of their lives, but something to Lucy feels- different.

By the third time, Lucy had found herself on top, the pain from the first time had quickly worn off and now she, as well as him were enjoying themselves.

 

"You're trying to kill me." Dylan said, exhausted as Lucy rolled off of her straddled position and back onto the pillow beside him.

 

_"Oh please like you have any complaints!"_ She said, breathlessly running a hand through her now damp hair.

 

They stayed silent for a long moment after they were both able to catch their breath.

 

"Are you okay?" Dylan asked, his usual caring tone as he pressed a kiss against Lucy's temple. 

 

_"It felt...it felt good."_ She assured him, rolling over to look him over a moment, his cheeks now a rosy shade of red.

 

_"H-how do you feel?"_ She asked, wanting to make sure that his reality had met expectation.

 

"I'd say that's the best thing to do before a school night. I should go, my dad's probably in by now and I still have to get ready for tomorrow." He smiled brightly, rolling out of her small twin bed and starting to dress himself.

 

_"I think we should keep trying."_ Lucy said, shocking him a bit as he was nearly out her bedroom window and about to walk the few feet to his own.

 

_"Just to make sure we're good."_ She added.

 

"I think that's a great idea, I'll pick you up in the morning at 7:30 yeah?" He asked, leaving her after she gave a quick nod.

 

After he was gone Lucy got out of the bed, stripping the sheets off of her mattress as they were left with a small blood stain and she would die if her mom were to ever see it.

 

She was trying her very best to act natural, but she was freaking out on the inside.

 

She was sure it was just emotions running high from losing her virginity, that was a big deal to anyone and to do it with someone they care about so much, it was exhilarating. That's all this was. Just adrenaline she told herself as she made her way back into her bedroom from putting her sheets in the wash and reaching for her phone.

 

**_"That was amazing Luce- I know you're probably freaking out right now like me. Just think how much better it will be when you're in love :p"_** Dylan had texted.

 

Lucy looked towards the window, Dylan's curtains covered his own room and she was glad for that, so he couldn't see her expression.

 

_"Just think how it will be when you're in love..."_ Lucy was terrified that it would feel exactly as it just did with her best friend.

 

She had never really thought about Dylan in that way before. Sure, kids at school would sometimes tease them as they had been virtually inseparable for years, but he had always been her Dylan. He was goofy, and smart, and he was totally not her type- but then in the moment...his lips on her own, something felt...different. It felt like a spark.

 

The next morning Lucy finally hopped out of bed at 5:45, after tossing and turning most of the night, due to what she was hoping was just nerves for the first day of school.

 

After taking a scalding hot shower, Lucy walked back into her bedroom, taking a seat at her vanity and starting to apply the lightest amount of makeup, from her peripheral vision she could see Dylan's window open again and he was without a shirt.

 

She stared for a long while before he turned and noticed, a curious smirk on his face, he slid the window frame up and she followed suit, trying to act cool.

 

"Hey pervert that's what porn is for!" He shouted, causing her to laugh as if nothing was wrong, throwing his shirt over his head.

 

_"Oh please I was just looking at that freckle on your back you might want to get that checked out."_ She shot him a dirty look, looking over the outfit he had selected. Khaki pants, blue shirt and red flannel. Typical Dylan, he never changed...and that was one thing she loved about him.

 

"You okay?" He asked, his voice going serious, annoying her only slightly.

 

_"I'm fine just tired, you want breakfast? Mom's cooking before work."_

 

Without another word he grabbed his bag and she knew he was already on his way.

 

The drive to school was a short one for the pair, and as Lucy shut the door on Dylan's slightly older blue Jeep she dreaded the thought of another year in high school.

 

"Don't worry it's gonna be over before you know it Lu, then it will be just you and me in California!" Dylan reassured her, draping his arm over her shoulder.

 

Since they lived in a small suburb, they went to school with all the same people since kindergarten, and almost everyone assumed that Lucy and Dylan were in love with each other...and Lucy for the first time in her life couldn't help but think about it as well.

 

She would never admit it; she was hopeful that the feeling would soon just...wear off.

 

Making their way into the building they walked down the hallway towards their lockers, having already got their class schedules during registration over the Summer.

 

The pair stood, leaned against the lockers talking about nothing when a blonde that neither of them noticed bumped carelessly into Lucy.

 

The girl giggled stupidly and turned to look at the girl, "oh my gosh I'm so sorry I'm new here I had no idea where I was going." She was rambling, and Lucy had stopped paying attention, quickly noticing that Dylan looked like a drooling puppy.

 

"Ah she's fine she's just rude. I'm Dylan." He smiled, extending his hand like a goof.

 

"I'm Ashley." The girl smiled, her dimples in both cheeks shining through.

 

Lucy thought she was going to vomit as the two began going over their class schedules, excited that they had first period English together.

 

"See you after class Lu." Dylan called to his friend as he walked off with his new blonde friend.

 

_"We have the same class ass hat!"_ She called, although she knew he wasn't paying any attention to her.

 

_"Welcome to Senior year."_ She muttered to herself. Following a few feet behind Dylan and his new friend up the stairs towards their first class of the day.

 


	3. Have a Nice Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan breaks some news to Lucy that forces her to evaluate her feelings for him head on.

The next few weeks, Dylan and Lucy had been "practicing," almost every night, trying different positions, going over what the other liked, every time it just made Lucy more certain that the feelings she had for him...weren't going away. After the first day of school Dylan didn't bring up Ashley too much and things were seemingly back to normal.

 

"Hey Lu.." Dylan whispered against Lucy's earlobe. Tonight they were in Dylan's room as Lucy's mom had the night off and they told her that they were going to be at his house watching Sci-Fi movies. It was Friday night and Lucy had been stressed about a Spanish the week earlier. 

 

She just wanted to not think for a while, but the hint of nervousness in Dylan's voice caused her to become wide awake.

 

_"Hmm?"_ She asked, rolling over to face him, wishing she hadn't after she realized that she was wearing his shirt and he still hadn't put another one on.

 

Damn it, he was cute.

 

"I just kind of needed to talk to you about something." He was mumbling, and Lucy knew that meant he was really nervous.

 

Her stomach knotted, butterflies overfilling her body.

 

"We can't have sex anymore. I'm kind of dating Ashley."

 

Suddenly, Lucy saw red.

 

Ashley? He hadn't brought her up one time and now he was dating her?! 

 

_"Ashley? What the hell are you even talking about you haven't even talked about her once and now you’re dating her?!"_ Lucy shot out of his bed, tossing his shirt at him.

 

"I was afraid you would be mad like you are right now, you said we weren't doing anything but practicing you're acting like I was cheating on you!" He got up now too, putting his boxers on quickly and trying to console his best friend.

 

_"This is what you think this is about? How about the fact that you've been hiding this from me for how long?! You know what…forget it, I'm happy for you Dylan. Have a great time with your girlfriend."_

 

Ignoring his pleads for her to stay, Lucy hopped out of his window as she had done what must have been a million times before.

 

Only right in this moment it felt like it was the last time. 

 

The moment Lucy got through her own window she immediately shut her curtains not wanting to see him.

 

"Lulu?" Lucy's mom knocked on the door as she had heard her daughter come back into the house.

 

_"I'm fine we just had a fight I'm going to bed_." Lucy did her best to keep calm, but the moment she heard her mom walk away, she lost it. 

 

Lucy's tears began to pour from her eyes, she found it hard to breathe.

 

She didn't know what to do, her whole life had been shaped around Dylan and right in that moment she felt as though she was losing him. She was hurting, and she couldn't even tell him why- it wouldn't make any difference now.

 

Over the weekend Lucy stayed locked up in her room, ignoring his calls, countless text messages, his knocks on both the front door, and her window.

 

**_"Please talk to me I'm sorry I didn't tell you, you can't stay mad forever."_ **

****

**_"Karen Lucille Hale please open your window."_ **

****

**_"Talk to me I'm dyinggggg!"_ **

****

**_"Tell me how your day was I need to hear your voice!"_ **

****

**_"You're being crazy."_ **

****

**_"Fine I'm done now have a good life."_ **

****

**_"Just kidding please call me when you stop hating me. Love you."_ **

 

With that, Lucy put her phone down for the night, dreading that tomorrow she couldn't avoid him at school.

 

She could, however avoid the most awkward drive of her life, and that was her intention as she got up extra early, making it out of the house as she was sure Dylan was still at home.

 

She knew she would have to talk to him, eventually. She just didn't know when, or what she would say when that time came.

 

Sure, she could play it off that she was pissed he had been keeping an entire person a secret (which she was truly pissed about,) but she was afraid that if he kept pushing her, she would explode with the truth, and that truth was that she wasn't just practicing when they were having sex, and the reason she was acting like a crazy jealous person was because she was in fact a crazy jealous person.

 

Arriving at school much earlier than normal Lucy made her way in to the library, trying to hide, but to no avail a short time later, in walked Dylan...hand in hand with Ashley.

 

Lucy shook her head, she supposed that the only thing she did was clear up Dylan's Jeep so he could drive his girlfriend to school.

 

"Lucy!" Dylan shouted, as the brunette attempted to make her way from the library undetected, but before she got out, he grabbed her arm.

 

_"What?"_ She asked, meeting her eyes with his. 

 

"What do you mean what? You've been avoiding me the last two days!" He narrowed his eyes at her, beyond confused at her behavior.

 

_"Been busy, but it looks like you have too so I guess we're done here."_ She said, trying to push by him, but he kept his grip on her wrist.

 

"You're acting like a crazy ex-girlfriend or something, please talk to me so I can understand what I did."

 

That hurt.

 

Lucy shook her head, slightly disappointed that after 14 years he couldn't just know what was going on with her.

 

_"You know what, I don't know what's going on with me. I guess it's something about you lying to me for the last month and acting like I'm the one being emotional. You did a shitty thing and you know it. But you know what, whatever, go hang out with your girlfriend it looks like she needs someone to help her find the picture books."_

 

With that, Dylan's grip released and she could tell that he wouldn't bother her for the rest of the day, but not willing to take the chance Lucy called her mom and faked sick so she could go home for the rest of the day.

 

The walk back to her house made her think. Maybe she was being crazy, Dylan wasn't and would never be her boyfriend. He had girlfriends before and would probably have them after this one, and even though they had told one another everything their entire lives...it wasn't like they were obligated to.

 

So why did she feel so broken?

 

She knew the truth...but she was terrified to even think about it.

 

She was the walking cliché who fell in love with her best friend.

 

She felt like a complete and total idiot.

 


	4. Playing Hooky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy and Dylan take a sick day.

The next morning Lucy did her best sick impression, and even though she was sure her mom- who had been a nurse since before was born, could tell that she was faking it- she let her stay home again.

 

_"You know sweetie you haven't been feeling good since your fight with Dylan, anything you want to talk about?"_ The woman, already dressed in her scrubs for the day sat on her daughter's bed, rubbing Lucy's back as she laid, burying her head in the pillow.

 

"I don't really know." She answered honestly, she wanted so badly to tell someone how she was feeling- but it was all so confusing now that Dylan, her person, was the one person she couldn't talk to.

 

_"Get some rest kiddo, I'm here if you need anything, even if you just want to talk, I'll be downstairs finishing up before I leave okay?"_ The woman smiled, sadly knowing that her daughter was hurting, and she didn't know how to help her.

 

The room was quiet for a while, and Lucy did her best to fall asleep as she had been tossing and turning most nights, but just as she began to doze off there was a knock on her bedroom door.

 

"Mom I said I didn't feel like eating any soup right now." She said, loudly enough that her mom would leave.

 

Another knock.

 

"Mom!" She called, annoyed as another knock sounded that she crawled out of her bed, messy bun and all and opened her bedroom door.

 

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked, seeing Dylan standing in her doorway.

 

_"Uh- I heard you were sick."_ He said, holding out a few movies and "sick" snacks.

 

"So?" She asked, head pounding now that he was here before her, making her realize that no place was safe.

 

_"Soooo I told my dad that my crazy best friend was sick and he told me I could stay home. So I'm not leaving this room until we're us again."_ He smiled, brushing by her, kicking off his shoes and crawling into the bed patting the spot next to him for her to join.

 

Lucy rolled her eyes, soon realizing that he wasn't letting her ignore him any longer.

 

Halfway through The Breakfast Club and a pack of Sour Straws, Dylan paused the movie, looking over at her and making her suddenly feel nervous.

 

_"Are we just going to be quiet all day?"_ He asked, his voice softer, causing her to look into his eyes.

 

"What do you want me to say?" She asked, giving him a defeated shrug.

 

_"I want to know what's going on up there."_ He asked, flicking her forehead.

 

"I've told you every single detail about my life since we were like four years old. Stupid things like what I ate for lunch, to stuff like when I got my first period. Everything and I always thought you did too. And now, I just feel like things are changing." Her eyes welled up with tears, wanting so badly to explain exactly how things were changing for her.

 

_"Hey..."_ Dylan said, cupping her cheek in the palm of his hand. _"Just because I have a girlfriend, doesn't mean anything has changed. We're still Dylan and Lucy, you're still my person and I will always be yours." He smiled. "I don't know why I didn't tell you about Ashley, I guess I just thought with...what we were doing it would complicate something and that was so stupid. I'm sorry."_

 

Lucy nodded, realizing that thorough it all, she missed him.

 

"I'm sorry too." She said, truthfully, however she was sorry not for ignoring him...she was sorry for falling for him and ruining everything- even if he didn't know it.

 

Sometime later the pair were now on Sixteen Candles chatting about classes and college applications.

 

"So how is it going between you two?" Lucy asked, not exactly wanting to know, but figuring it was the friend thing to do.

 

_"We had sex last night."_ He said flatly.

 

She was silent for a long moment. School had only started about a month ago and now they were having sex, she raised her eyebrows, nodding with a weak smile.

 

"W-wow that was um fast?" Lucy shrugged.

 

"How was it?" She added trying to be as calm as possible.

 

_"It was uh- nice?"_ Dylan sighed loudly, placing his hand on his face.

 

"What's the matter?" She asked, pulling his hand away.

 

_"It was awful. Ashley is uh...a little more experienced then me and she was just doing all of these...things and it was awkward and she just tried so hard and I don't know...with us it was comfortable and I wasn't terrified...and I didn't hate it."_

 

"Well have you tried telling her how you feel?" 

 

_"That's just it...we don't really talk much at all."_

 

This made Lucy perk up, though she didn't let it show on the outside, something about it made her happy. She knew it made her feel like a shitty friend, but she couldn't help it.

 

"Seems kind of odd that you can have sex with the girl but can't talk to her. Maybe you should think about that, I don't know." She shrugged, putting her head on his shoulder, trying to help him- a little.

 

With that, the conversation about Ashley was over and they spent the rest of their day off watching movies and eating food that was bad for them.

 

Once it got dark out Dylan began heading out for the night, halfway out the window when he turned back towards Lucy who was still sat in bed.

 

_"I'll pick you up in the morning?"_ He asked with a small smile.

 

"What about your girlfriend?" She asked, not ever wanting to be the third wheel- especially not when it was with him.

 

_"Come on I'm sure she can manage without me."_ He chuckled, and Lucy shook her head.

 

"No you should talk to her; I'll be fine walking. Really." Lucy smiled, and as he left she wanted to slap herself for being so stupid.

 

Not only was she telling him she was okay with him dating Ashley, she was practically shoving them together.

 

"So stupid." She mumbled shutting her window behind him.

 


	5. Pick a Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a not so friendly encounter with Dylan's girlfriend, Lucy gives Dylan an ultimatum and she quickly finds out she might not get the answer she wants.

Over the last couple of days, things had seemingly gone back to normal, Dylan had spoken with Ashley about how he was feeling and from all their constant PDA in the school hallway, Lucy could tell that it had worked.

 

Lucy was spending most of the day by herself, which she admittedly preferred over watching the guy she loved French kiss his Barbie doll girlfriend.

 

It was nearing the end of a regular Thursday, and Lucy was heading towards what used to be her favorite class, art.

 

It used to be her escape from everything, that was until Ashley had dropped out of gym and had a free period that needed to be filled.

 

They had been working on pieces that reflected their thoughts of the future, Lucy was doing a painting of the beach, as she and Dylan had planned on attending a west coast school since they were little.

 

Lucy was working on switching out paint colors, walking towards the sink to rinse out her brushes when she felt someone knock into her, causing pain to splatter all over her shirt.

 

_"Better watch where you're going next time."_ Ashley giggled, shaking her head as Lucy stood there, shocked.

 

"You're the one that knocked into me, how about an I'm sorry?" Lucy shot back, not one to ever let someone boss her around.

 

_"I'm sorry that you're practically invisible so I couldn't even see you."_ The girl giggled again, and it took everything Lucy had in her not to put her in her place.

 

The bell rang, and Lucy had done her very best to remove the paint from her white shirt the best she could, but it was no use, she had blue and green stains all over and she was flaming mad.

 

Headed towards her locker, Lucy could see Dylan waiting for her with a smile, although it faded once he saw the anger all over her face.

 

_"What the hell happened to your shirt?"_ He asked pulling at her to get a full look of the stains.

 

"Why don't you ask your girlfriend?" She snapped back, pulling her books that she needed for the rest of the day.

 

_"What do you mean?"_ He asked, concerned.

 

"Well she said that I was so invisible she couldn't see when she clearly ran into me on purpose." She shut the locker and turned to face him, hugging her books, in an attempt to cover her shirt.

 

_"Are you sure you didn't get any of your Lucy attitude before that?"_ He asked, as they both knew how she could be.

 

Was he really blaming her?

 

"Unfuckingbelievable. You're really taking her side right now?" She shook her head, walking towards the stairs, with him following behind her as they were going to the same place.

 

_"I'm not taking a side I was just asking!"_ He called, hurrying to catch up to her.

 

"Well maybe you should." She said, shaking her head and entering their last class for the day, independent studies.

 

Lucy stayed quiet as she read over college admissions requirements, while Dylan spent the entire hour trying to get her to talk to him.

 

_"I'm so sick of you and your moods. I feel like you're bi-polar or something!"_ Dylan said as he and Lucy drove home.

 

"My moods?! Your girlfriend makes me spill paint all over myself and then tells me I'm nothing but I'm supposed to just what plan a shopping trip with her? You don't make any sense!"

 

_"Well she wouldn't ask me to pick a side! That's fucked up Lucy."_

 

"You know what's more fucked up, the fact that I have to even ask you to take a side!"

 

_"She's my girlfriend what do you expect?"_ He asked as they pulled into his driveway.

 

"You're girlfriend of what two months? How about listen to me, the girl you've known your entire life. But you know what? Forget it. Forget everything because I can't even look at you because I don't even know who I'm looking at anymore." And with that, Lucy got out of the Jeep, slamming the door, heading across the grass towards her own house.

 

She wished so badly that she could go back to before any of this had ever started. Before Ashley, before they had sex...maybe then things would be different.

 

She wished she could just forget about everything she was feeling, but she couldn't. 

 

That was the last conversation they had for weeks. It was now nearing October, and Dylan and Ashley were still all over each other, they were everywhere at school, it seemed like no matter where she turned they were making out, holding hands being so adorable that Lucy felt as though she could puke.

 

If that wasn't bad enough, she had to deal with them at home, every day the girls car was parked in the driveway, and Lucy could only assume they weren't studying.

 

Lucy spent most of her time alone, which as sad as it sounded she didn't mind too much. She was focused on the future, and the more time went by, the closer she was to getting out.

 

It was a Sunday evening, and Lucy had spent her day at the dining room table, putting together her resume, and starting her college applications.

 

_"Hey kiddo I'm surprised you're not out enjoying the sun while we've still got it!"_ Lucy's mom called, referring to their typical rainy Seattle weather.

 

"Yeah I just had some things I wanted to do." She shrugged, as the woman came into the kitchen, taking a look over all of the applications.

 

_"I'm surprised, I thought you two had your eyes set on USC, these are all east coast."_ Her mom sat down, looking at her daughter concerned.

 

"Things change." She said, continuing to fill out her paperwork, unable to look her mother in the eyes.

 

Her mom sighed, removing the pen from her hand, _"what's going on Lulu? I'm sorry to pry, I just...I'm worried about you and Dylan. You haven't been yourself can you please just talk to me?"_

 

Suddenly, Lucy cracked. Moms were good at getting the truth out she supposed.

 

"We had sex." She said, completely and totally embarrassed that the only person she had now to talk to was her mother.

 

_"You what???"_ She raised her voice, shaking her head and taking a deep breath, _"I'm sorry I'm sorry I just...wow."_

 

"We did it to get experience...at least that's how it started and we just kept doing it over and over and I just started feeling things and I just...I love him mom, I love him and he's got this girlfriend now and I'm so completely confused and I don't know what to do." Lucy broke down, burying her head into her mom as she wrapped her in her arms.

 

_"It's okay sweetie, everything is going to be okay."_ She continued to assure her until finally, Lucy was able to catch her breath.

 

_"Have you told him how you felt?"_ Her mom asked, to which Lucy just shook her head.

 

_"I know it could be scary but maybe you would feel better. Remember through it all he will love you, he's loved you since he was a toddler, that kind of thing just doesn't go away..."_ The woman smiled and Lucy shrugged.

 

"I'll think about it. I'm sorry mom I just want to go to bed...I love you...and please don't tell Dylan's dad." 

 

With that, Lucy made her way down the hall and into her bedroom. Her window was open, and for the first time in weeks, so was Dylan's.

 

There he was standing, appearing to be waiting for her.

 

She approached her own window, hoping it wasn't so completely obvious that she had been crying.

 

He waved, a soft smile on his lips, mouthing _"hi."_

 

She waved back, and with that, she shut her curtains.

 

She decided then, seeing him, she just couldn't pretend things were fine, when inside she felt like she was falling apart.

 


	6. You Can't Have Both

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy's truth is finally revealed to Dylan; however, it isn't exactly the way she had hoped to tell her best friend that she was in love with him.

Early the next morning, Lucy decided she would go in to school early to work on her art project for the future. Every time she stared at it in the classroom she just wanted to trash it, however it was some of her best work- and she was hoping if she didn't have to look at Ashley while working on it then maybe some of her inspiration would come back.

 

She had been working for maybe twenty minutes when an obnoxious giggle overtook the quiet classroom, Lucy looked up from her canvas to see Ashley, and who else- Dylan enter the room.

 

They were in the back and were playing with the clay machines like they were in _Ghost_ or something, it was nauseating.

 

_"That must really suck huh?"_ Margot, a freshman with frizzy red hair and braces said to Lucy, causing her to dart her attention away from Barbie and Ken. 

 

"W-what must suck?" She asked, running her paint brush over her canvas, acting as nonchalant as possible.

 

_"Oh come on seeing the guy you're totally in love with making out with his perfect girlfriend. Sounds like a sad Taylor Swift song."_ The girl giggled, annoying Lucy considerably.

 

"What do I care he's not my boyfriend." Lucy muttered.

 

_"Whatever you say."_ Margot smirked and went back to her painting, just as Dylan approached the girl.

 

_"Bossing people around already this morning Lu?"_ Dylan said, a bright smile on his face.

 

"Guess that's all I'm good for. What are you doing in here anyways?" She asked not bothering to make any eye contact with him.

 

_"Uh Ashley is gonna do a clay model of me...what's your guys' theme anyways?"_ Dylan responded, taking a look over her painting, admiring how talented Lucy truly was.

 

Lucy tried to hold in a sarcastic laugh. They had been dating for what, three months? "Your hopes and dreams for the future." She responded coldly. Three months and now Dylan was someone else's future.

 

_"O-oh."_ He said nervously, which made Lucy assume that Dylan and Ashley most likely hadn't actually had a conversation about their future.

 

_"Hey Lu do you think maybe you might want to do something after school_?" He asked, a hopeful tone in his voice. _"We could go to the record store, or maybe a movie anything you want."_

 

Lucy shook her head, putting her paint brush onto the table beside her and meeting her eyes with his. "How about we take turns punching you repeatedly in the face?" She shot back, causing his smile to falter.

 

He sighed loudly, shoving his hands in his pockets and turning to look towards Ashley, who had been staring intently at the pair since he walked over.

 

_"Come on Lucy, cut me some slack...I'm making an effort here_." He said, a slightly whispered tone in his voice.

 

"How about the next time you try and make plans with me you don't whisper. I'm not going to be some secret from your girlfriend. You can't have both." She said, standing up and grabbing her canvas, figuring she would just have to get it done over the weekend as she clearly didn't have a safe place at school anymore.

 

The rest of the day was slightly uneventful, and soon it was time for Independent Studies, which was being spent in the library.

 

Lucy was sat at her own table, books for art and philosophy spread out, as well as her project, when an unfamiliar voice got her attention.

 

_"Lucy?"_ Joel Matthews, the school's biggest jock and jerk asked.

 

She nodded, "uh yeah?"

 

_"I um heard that you like practice and I was hoping that just maybe we could get together sometime."_

 

Practice?

 

"What the hell are you talking about?"

 

_"Well most of the girls in this school make you wear a condom, and when I heard that it wasn't really that big of a deal to you I just thought it might be fun for the both us."_ The boy smiled, and Lucy saw red. 

 

She shot up from the table, and it didn't take her long to find Dylan in the graphic novel section, and before he could say a word her hand came crashing against his cheek, slapping him hard.

 

"Did you tell her?" Lucy asked flatly, her jaw clenched and tears burning in her eyes.

 

_"What the fuck! Tell who what?!"_ He shouted, though still trying to keep a whisper, grabbing at his cheek that was already turning a rosy shade of red.

 

"You told Ashley we had sex and that you didn't wear a condom!" She said, trying her very best to remain composed, but she couldn't even see straight.

 

_"She's my girlfriend Lucy, she has a right to know about my other partners."_

 

"Well your girlfriend just told the entire school that I'm taking reservations now so thank you so much for that."

 

Without a word, Lucy ran back to her table, gathering her things, including the painting and walking out of the school as fast as she could, although she stopped when she heard Dylan behind her.

 

_"Please wait!"_ He shouted, and she did, when they were face to face she shoved the canvas at his chest.

 

"Take it I don't want it anymore. That is not my future." Tears spilled from her cheeks, and as he did his best to wipe them she pushed him further away. "You wouldn't make a choice so I'm choosing for you. You don't get to call me or text me and don't you dare show up at my house Dylan we are done."

 

By this time Dylan's eyes were now brimmed with tears, as each word she said cut him deeper and deeper. _"Lucy I had no idea."_

 

This angered her more.

 

"How could you not know?! I told you over and over again and you constantly made me feel like I was crazy." She wiped her cheeks with the sleeve of her sweater.

 

_"Tell me how to make it right Lucy."_ He whispered, feeling defeated.

 

"I'm in love with you, you idiot." Lucy finally said it, out loud. She wasn't sure where it had come from but she decided to go with it. "And all of this time it didn't make one difference what I said or did you just kept choosing her. Well I hope you two have a beautiful future at USC. I'm getting as far away from you as I can. And when you see me you pretend like you don't know me because I most certainly don’t know you.

 

And with that, Lucy turned and walked away, ignoring him as he continued to beg her to stop. 

 


	7. Dance With Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy is forced to go to her school's Homecoming Dance, but maybe...just maybe it won't be as awful as she thinks.

After the revelation, Dylan and Lucy didn't speak. He didn't call, and neither did she. They passed in halls, they stopped at their lockers, but they just stayed silent. It was like all the years of friendship was just gone.

 

Lucy missed him, more than she could ever say. They had their fights in the past, but she always knew that they would get by. They were best friends, and there was nothing that they couldn’t overcome…But now, she wasn’t so sure. The more time that passed them by, Lucy was starting to feel that this was more permanent.

 

It was nearing the middle of October, which meant one thing in the high school world, it was time for Homecoming.

 

It was the big game followed by an even bigger dance, and essentially everything that Dylan and Lucy had always hated, although that didn’t stop them from attending the dance every single year. They always went together, except- for this year.

 

Lucy was still going to the dance, although this time it would be alone.

 

Although, it wasn’t entirely by choice. Lucy would have much rather just stayed sulking in her bedroom, the thought of seeing Dylan and Ashley wearing matching suit and dress and dancing the night away while she was miserable. She couldn’t deal with it. However, Lucy’s mom was on the formal committee, which meant she didn’t exactly have a choice. She would go to the dance, miserable or not.

 

_"Dressing up will make you feel better, trust me sweetie."_ Lucy's mom smiled as she worked on getting her heel on.

 

Lucy had to admit as she looked over her short white dress and floral black stocking combo, she did feel beautiful- but what good did it do when on the inside she felt like crap?

 

The two drove to the school, and Lucy decided to take a spot in the back of the dark gymnasium, watching her classmates dancing for what felt like forever.

 

She was more than ready to go, and just as she considered walking back home in her heels, she saw a familiar face approaching.

 

_"Funny seeing you here."_ Dylan said, hands stuffed into the pockets of his dress slacks, his smile bright, causing Lucy to smile back.

 

"Mom threatened physical harm if I didn't put on this dress." She chuckled, although on the inside she was silently screaming, desperate to get out of what had to be the most awkward situation of her existence.

 

_"Well I'm glad she did because you look beautiful Lu."_ He smiled, nudging his shoulder into hers.

 

_"Dance with me?"_ He asked, and as much as she wanted to say no, the look in his eyes made it impossible, and she nodded with a soft smile.

 

His hands laced into hers as he led her on to the dance floor, a slow song began playing over the speakers- and for a moment it felt like it was playing just for them. They spun in small circles, with her laying her head on his chest, before pulling back to take a look at him.

 

"Where's your girlfriend at?" She asked, to which he gave her a shrug.

 

_"I would tell you if I had one."_ He replied.

 

She stayed quiet, causing him to chuckle.

 

_"Go ahead tell me what an idiot I've been its okay."_

 

"I think you know what an idiot you've been." She assured him and he suddenly got serious.

 

_"Trust me, I do."_ He said as their song ended.

 

Lucy sighed, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

 

"I'm gonna go." She told him, declining as he offered to give her a ride.

 

She made her way out of the gym and once again, he followed behind her.

 

_"I'm not letting you walk away anymore Lucy_!" He shouted as she was now at the opposite end of the hall.

 

"What do you want from me?" She said, tossing her arms at her sides.

 

_"I want you."_ He responded, not saying another word until they were inches away from each other.

 

_"You're all I can think about. Every single moment I'm wondering what you're thinking, wondering if you're okay. I want to go to college with you and I want to be with you...I'm so sorry I let you down and I'm so sorry it took me so long to realize that what I want more than anything in this world is you. I love you Lu...and I hope I'm not too late."_

 

Lucy's eyes were filled with tears, unsure if this was even really happening.

 

_"I didn't want to admit it, I wanted to just pretend that this feeling was just something I was imagining. I hoped it would go away, but no matter what I do or who I date, it’s you, and it's always been you."_

 

"You're an ass you know that." She said, a crack in her voice, and she could see the hopeful expression on his face vanish.

 

"Drive me home." She said, and without another word he pulled her in close, his lips crashing into hers, kissing her passionately, and not just for practice. 


End file.
